Saranghae
by xo luhaen 24
Summary: Apa kau pernah merasakan sakitnya cinta? sampai Tuhan mengasihimu dan membawamu kembali ke pelukan-Nya? / HunHan slight ChanHan , Yaoi. Mind to RnR ? :)


Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other cast :

Park Chanyeol

Bae Jae Wook aka Benji

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jong In

Im Jung Hoon aka JHoon

.

WARNING! NEWBIE , TYPO(S) , CERITA PASARAN , GAK JELAS , BIKIN MUAL.

.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

.

SIDERS ? GO AWAY -.-

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Apa kalian pernah merasakan sakitnya mengetahui jika orang yang kalian cintai hanya menjadikan kalian sebagai pelampiasannya saja? Bahkan orang itu sama sekali tidak membalas mencintaimu? Walau hanya sekedar 'menyukai' mu? Bukankah itu sakit? Hm, ini lah yang aku alami. Aku selalu saja mencintai orang yang tidak pernah membalas perasaanku.

Aku akan bercerita sedikit kepada kalian tentang masa laluku.

Namaku Xi Luhan, teman-teman biasa memanggilku Luhan. Aku adalah seorang anak pindahan dari China, aku tinggal bersama Im Jung Hoon atau yg sering disapa JHoon, adik dari ibuku. Ibuku adalah orang korea, sedangkan Ayahku orang China.

Paman JHoon mempunyai dua orang anak yg bernama Im Jae Wook atau Benji dan juga Im Jongin atau akrab disapa Kai.

Aku baru tinggal satu Bulan dirumah paman Jhoon, aku menyukai tempat ini. Aku juga mempunyai dua orang sepupu yang baik hati.

Pada suatu hari, aku tengah menunggu Kai yang tengah latihan dance. aku menunggu ditaman sekolah,

"Hai?" Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara bass seseorang dan aku mendapati seorang Namja tinggi putih dengan cengiran khas yang tampak diwajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Kataku pada namja itu

"Apa kau sepupu kai?" Tanya nya

"Ya, kau siapa?" Kataku

"Ah, kenalkan. Aku park Chanyeol, aku temannya kai. Kai bilang bahwa kau pulang denganku saja, karna kai masih lama latihannya" jelasnya

"Oh begitu? Baiklah, ah tapi apa tidak merepotkan?" Kataku

"Tidak, lagipula rumahku dan kai berada disatu komplek yang sama" katanya

"Ah, baiklah kajja" kataku sambil bangkit dari dudukku.

Aku dan Chanyeol berada didalam mobil Chanyeol, hening.. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara kami.

"Ehm, luhan sudah sampai" katanya. Aku dengan cepat membuka sabuk pengaman .

"Gomawo, chanyeol-ah" kataku

"Ne," katanya

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar mobilnya.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diranjang, aku memejamkan mataku, hari ini entah kenapa aku sangat lelah padahal aku tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun selain bermain futsal bersama teman-temanku disekolah.

Tok Tok Tok

"Luhan hyung, apa kau didalam?"

Aku mendengar suara benji memanggilku,

"Masuk saja pintunya tidak aku kunci" kataku

Kemudian benji membuka pintu dari luar dan berjalan masuk ke kamarku.

"Ada apa benji-ya?" tanyaku

"Malam minggu ini temanku mengajak sparing futsal, apa kau berminat untuk ikut?" katanya

"Tentu saja, temanmu yang mana?" tanyaku lagi

"Anak komplek sebelah" katanya

Aku mengganggukkan kepalaku mengerti, kemudian dia beranjak keluar dari kamarku dengan sebelumnya menyuruhku keluar kamar untuk makan malam.

*skip time*

Aku tengah bersiap-siap untuk futsal malam ini, kai dan benji sudah menungguku dibawah, setelah siap aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar.

"Maaf lama" kataku pada kai dan benji yang tengah duduk disofa ruang tengah

"Tak apa, sudah siap? Teman-temanku sudah menunggu dilapangan" kata benji

"Sudah, kajja" kataku sambil melangkah keluar rumah.

setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit perjalanan, akhirnya aku,benji,dan juga kai sampai disebuah lapangan futsal. Disana sudah banyak orang yang tengah pemanasan.

"Hyung! Disini" aku mendengar sebuah suara bass seseorang, aku,Kai dan juga Benji menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah melambaikan tanggan ke arah kami.

Kami pun melangkahkan kaki kami mendekati Chanyeol dan juga teman-temannya.

"Sudah siap?" kata seorang namja teman Chanyeol.

"Ne, pemanasan sepuluh menit setelah itu kita mulai" kata Benji

Kemudian kami melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, sebelum bermain selama enam puluh menit.

"Goaaaal" kataku berteriak ketika aku berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang untuk yang ke Lima Belas kalinya. Woah, timku bersorak ketika kami berhasil memenangkan permainan ini.

"Kau hebat, hyung" kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral kepadaku

"Gomawo" kataku

"Kau suka bermain futsal?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja," kataku

Kemudian aku dan Chanyeol berbincang-bincang, sesekali aku tertawa mendengar cerita lucu dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merupakan namja yang baik, humoris , dia mampu membuatku tertawa lepas tanpa paksaan. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan rasa yang aneh ketika aku bersamanya . padahal kami baru saja berkenalan beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika dia mengantarkanku pulang kerumah pamanku, Jhoon.

"Ah, hyung bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" katanya

"Boleh, sini biar aku masukkan sendiri di ponsel mu" kataku, lalu dia memberikan benda segi empat berwarna putih itu kepadaku. Aku mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor yang sudah aku hafal diluar kepala, kemudian menyimpannya dikontak phone nya.

Semenjak acara futsal dan memberi nomor ponselku kepada Chanyeol, kami jadi semakin dekat. Bahkan Chanyeol telah menyatakan perasaannya padaku pada tanggal Tujuh October kemarin. Ah, aku merasa senang karna aku telah menjadi kekasih resminya.

Dia benar-benar namja idaman, Dia sangat romantis,perhatian dan juga penyayang. Dia selalu mampu membuatku tersenyum, sepertinya rasa cintaku padanya bertambah setiap kali dia memperlakukanku dengan manis .

Tidak terasa, aku dan Chanyeol telah tiga tahun menjalin Hubungan, tapi entah mengapa aku mulai merasakan hal yang aneh yg terjadi pada dirinya, dia jarang menemuiku sekarang, bahkan nomornya sering tidak aktif.

Sampai suatu hari aku menemukannya tengah bergandengan mesra dengan seorang namja yang sangat aku kenal.

Chanyeol tengah menggandeng Baekhyun! Aku membulatkan mataku melihat apa yang ada didepanku, dengan langkah cepat aku langsung pergi dari tempatku.

Aku menutup kasar pintu kamarku, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam kamar. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Ya Tuhan... Hatiku sakit, aku tidak kuat, Tuhan.. Tolong aku..

Aku menangis sesenggukan, kemudian aku meraih ponselku dan mengetikkan pesan.

To : My Dobi❤

Aku rasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini, aku harap kau bahagia dengan Baekhyun. Jaga dia, tolong jangan sakiti dia. Cukup aku saja yang kau sakiti, aku menyayangimu.

Hari itu aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menangis,menangis,dan menangis..

Beberapa hari hubunganku dan Chanyeol juga Baekhyun menjadi renggang, walau aku dan Chanyeol sering bertemu, bahkan kami (read : Luhan,Kai,Benji,Chanyeol) sering bermain bersama. Namun, aku berusaha bersikap biasa saja, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin meninju mukanya karna dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun padaku karna telah menyakiti dan menduakan cintaku.

Sudah tiga bulan aku dan Chanyeol putus, aku sudah mulai bisa menghapus perasaanku padanya. Aku mencoba membuka hatiku untuk orang lain, meskipun itu berat.

"Hai hyung" Aku membuka mataku dan melihat ada Baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk didepanku

"Ada apa baek?" kataku

"Hm, temanku ada yang minta berkenalan denganmu" katanya

"Aku sedang malas, baek" kataku

"Ish, coba dulu kau kenalan. siapa tahu bisa nyantol dihatimu" katanya

Aku tahu, selama ini Baekhyun memang selalu berusaha mengenalkan aku dengan teman-temannya. Entah itu namja atau yeoja, Baekhyun selalu berusaha membuat aku melupakan Chanyeol. Hm, mungkin dia takut aku akan merebut kembali Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil jatuh dalam pelukannya.

Apa kalian berpikir kalau Baekhyun kejam? Dia sudah merebut Chanyeol dariku dan sekarang dia berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat aku melupakan Chanyeol?

Tidak, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak kejam. Cintanya yg begitu besar pada Chanyeol yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Hm, baiklah. Mana dia?" kataku malas

"Dia ada dikantin sekarang, kajja ikut aku" katanya sambil menarik tanganku

Aku berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun dengan langkah malas, percuma saja baek. Usahamu pasti akan sia-sia seperti sebelumnya.

"Nah, ini dia. Namanya Sehun, Oh Sehun" kata Baekhyun ketika sampai disebuah meja yang berisi empat orang namja yang tengah menyeruput minuman mereka masing-masing.

Aku menatap malas ke arah namja bernama Sehun itu.

Dan seketika..

Deg ..

Pandangan kami saling bertemu, tatapan itu.. Oh, aku merasa aliran darahku terhenti ketika menatap mata tajam itu, dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Omo, seseorang tolong tampar aku sekeras mungkin.. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan seorang malaikat yang tampan, Kulit albino nya , hidung mancung nya , Mata elang nya , dan jangan lupakan rahang tegas yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Hyung?" seketika lamunanku buyar ketika suara cempreng Baekhyun terdengar ditelingaku.

"Ini dia temanku yang ingin berkenalan denganmu" katanya

"Ah, iya. Aku Luhan" kataku kaku pada namja yg bernama Sehun itu

"Aku Sehun, senang berkenalan denganmu, yeoppo hyung" katanya

~blush~

Pipiku seketika terasa panas, aku yakin pipiku saat ini seperti tomat yang siap dipanen.

Aku mendengar kekehan Sehun, aku menundukan diriku malu.

"Kau imut sekali, hyung kkkk" katanya

Omo, aku merasa ingin bersembunyi dikolong meja. Aku maluuu

Setelah itu, aku mendudukan diriku disamping Sehun, seketika perasaan cemburuku yang biasa muncul ketika melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bermesraan tiba-tiba saja hilang, Sehun membuat perasaan menjengkelkan itu hilang seketika.

Apa.. Orang itu adalah Sehun? Apaa.. Ini adalah saatnya? Aku membuka hatiku untuknya? Tapi... Ah, Luhan kau tidak boleh berbesar rasa dulu, mana tahu Sehun hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu hanya untuk menjadi temannya saja, tidak lebih.

"Hyung, boleh pinjam ponselmu?" aku menoleh ke arah Sehun sambil menyeruput bubble tea yang aku pesan. Kemudian aku memberikan ponselku padanya, dia mengetikkan beberapa digit angka.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Sehun mengelurkan ponselnya yang bergetar didalam saku celananya, kemudian menutupnya.

"Itu nomorku, simpan ya. Aku harus pergi dulu, aku ada kuis setelah ini. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti" katanya sambil meletakkan ponselku diatas meja . aku hanya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian kembali menyeruput bubble tea ku.

"Hai hyung.. bagaimana? Cocok?" aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun,

"Hm, apa dia lajang?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja, sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Dan sebentar lagi akan ku pastikan kalian akan jadian!" kata Baekhyun Excited.

Aku hanya tersenyum malu-malu mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Hmm, ku akui, sejak awal aku melihat Sehun, aku merasakan rasa yang aku rasakan dulu ketika jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya ini sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya..

Sudah satu bulan aku melakukan pendekatan dengan Sehun, saat ini kami tengah menikmati makan malam disebuah restaurant china.

Setelah makan selesai, Sehun meraih tanganku lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Hyung," katanya

Aku merasakan jantungku yang berdegub begitu cepat.

"N-ne sehun?" kataku kaku

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu dari awal Baekhyun hyung memberi fotomu padaku" katanya

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung"

"..."

"Hyung, would you be mine?" katanya sambil mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar putih

"Hmm.. N-ne sehunah, I will" kataku sambil berkaca-kaca.

Sehun langsung mencium tanganku sambik mengucapkan terimakasih.

Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku, aku menangis bahagia karna kini, Sehun sudah menjadi milikku. Aku harap pilihanku benar.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Sehun mengantarkan aku pulang.

"Langsung tidur ya, hanie. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku dalam mimpi indahmu, saranghae" kata Sehun kemudian mengecup singkat bibirku.

Aku tersenyum padanya kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah pamanku.

"Kok baru pulang, hyung?" tanya Kai ketika aku melewati ruang tengah

"Hm, kenapa?" kataku

"Ani, ahh.. Kau kelihatan senang sekali, apa kau sudah jadian dengan Sehun?" kata Kai

"Uhuk-" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol batuk ketika tengah memakan cemilannya.

"Kau kenapa chanyeol?" tanyaku

"Ani" katanya kemudian meneguk air mineral

"Aku dan Sehun sudah resmi berpacaran" kataku senang

"MWO?!" kata Chanyeol dengan nada terkejut

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanyaku

"Ani, hanya saja.. Kau kan baru kenal dengan dia, kenapa kau bisa langsung berpacaran dengannya? Apa kau tidak takut kalau dia akan menyakitimu?" kata Chanyeol

"Well, ku harap dia tidak sepertimu. Aku ke kamar dulu, selamat malam semuanya" kataku

Chanyeol masih Cengo di tempatnya.

Sehun mengajakku ke sungai Han hari ini.

Aku senang karna sejauh ini Sehun selalu bersikap manis padaku, seketika aku lupa bahwa Chanyeol dulu juga pernah bersikap semanis ini padaku, namun akhirnya dia menduakan aku.

Entah kenapa, perasaanku berbeda pada Sehun. Tidak sama seperti dulu perasaanku pada Chanyeol, aku benar-benar sangat berharap pada Sehun. Bahkan setiap kali aku beribadah, aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar aku bisa terus bersama Sehun sampai deruh nafas terakhirku.

"Luhan" panggilan lembut Sehun membuat aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya

"Saranghae" katanya, belum sempat aku menjawab, tapi bibirnya sudah lebih dulu menyapa bibirku. Dia mencium bibirku dengan sangat lembut, hanya ciuman biasa penyalur kasih sayang tanpa ada nafsu diantaranya.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya lalu memeluk tubuhku erat, pelukan ini selalu memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan untukku.

Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sehunnie..

Aku menjalankan hari-hariku bersama Sehun, tidak pernah ada rasa bosan setiap kali aku memandang wajahnya, seperti saat ini. Aku dan Sehun tengah berpelukan mesra disofa yang ada diruang televisi apartemen Sehun.

Sambil menonton acara televisi favorite kami, sesekali kami berciuman menyalurkan kasih sayang , Sehun yang terus menciumi puncuk kepalaku dan membelai surai cokelat madu milikku. Memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman pada diriku.

Tuhan, bisakah aku dan Sehun seperti ini selamanya? Aku mohon Tuhan, ijinkan aku dan Sehun untuk bersama hingga akhir nanti.

Aku memejamkan mataku, perlahan sentuhan Sehun membuatku terlelap. Kemudian aku tertidur dalam pelukan hangat Sehun.

Hari ini, aku merasakan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku gelisah, sejak pagi tadi Sehun tidak menghubungiku. Hingga aku terlelap , bangun dan terlelap lagi, dia masih saja belum menghubungiku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, aku mendapati Kai,Benji,dan juga Chanyeol yang tengah bermain PlayStation.

Aku mendudukan diriku disofa dengan lemas.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sehun seharian ini belum menghubungiku" kata ku lemas

"Mungkin dia sibuk" kata Chanyeol

"Hm," kataku singkat

Kemudian Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya bermain PlayStation dan duduk disampingku.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" katanya

"Tentu saja, kenapa?" tanyaku

"Hyung," katanya lalu meraih tangannku dan menggenggamnya erat. Aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu, namun dia malah makin erat menggenggamnya.

"Lepas, chanyeol" kataku

"Tidak, hyung. Aku minta maaf, aku pernah menyakiti hatimu. Aku menyesal, hyung sungguh. Aku masih mencintaimu," katanya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku

"Kembalilah padaku, aku masih sangat mencintaimu" katanya

Aku tertawa getir mendengarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau waktu itu meninggalkanku dan memilih Baekhyun?" tanyaku

"Aku menyesal, hyung. Aku sekarang sadar kalau aku sebenarnya hanya mencintaimu" katanya

"Hentikan semua omong kosongmu, park Chanyeol" kataku sambil melepas paksa tanganku kemudian menghapus kasar air mataku yg jatuh.

"Sehun tidak mencintaimu, Luhan! Buka lah matamu!" kata Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi hingga membuat Kai dan Benji menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Tidak cukupkah kau menyakitiku dengan berselingkuh? Sekarang ketika aku menemukan penggantimu, kau malah berkata seperti itu!" kataku

Drrrtttt Drrrtttt

Aku langsung meraih ponselku yang bergetar, nama Sehun tertera dilayar ponselku. Aku langsung berdiri meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Kembali ke ponselku, Akhirnya selama sebelas jam aku menunggu kabar darinya, dia menghubungiku juga.

"Hunieee" kataku senang

"Ne hanie" katanya

"Kau darimana saja? Bogoshipoo" kataku

"Nado, tadi aku ada urusan" katanya

Kenapa ini?! Kenapa Sehun berubah jadi dingin seperti ini?!

"Hmm, kau sedang apa? Sudah mandi?" tanyaku

"Belum" jawabnya

"Hanie, bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan. Aku tunggu disungai Han."

Pip

Belum sempat aku menjawab, dia sudah lebih dulu mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Ada apa ini? Tiba-Tiba saja firasat buruk menghantui pikiranku, tapi aku langsung cepat-cepat membuang firasat buruk itu.

Kemudian aku mengganti pakaianku dan berjalan menuju sungai Han yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah pamanku. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat Sehun tengah duduk dengan kemeja rapi.

"Sehunie, sudah lama menunggu?" tanyaku dan langsung mendudukan diriku disampingnya.

"Tidak." katanya

Hatiku terasa perih mendengar jawaban singkat dari Sehun. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, tapi sebelumnya aku meminta maaf padamu" katanya

"Iya sehunie" kataku berusaha setenang mungkin

"Sebenarnya, aku telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Saat kita berpacaran, dia sedang berkuliah diJepang. Dan sekarang, dia telah kembali" katanya

Apa? Apa aku salah dengar? Tidak mungkin..

"Maafkan aku Luhan, seharusnya aku bilang dari awal. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku, aku menyukaimu" katanya

"Tidak apa sehun-ah." kataku sambil tersenyum menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhae," katanya tertunduk lemas

"Tak apa sehun, hm kalau begitu biarkan aku saja yang mundur, aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak kebahagiaan kalian, aku tidak ingin menjadi duri ditaman bunga kalian. Bahagiakan dia Sehun, aku janji aku akan pergi dari hidupmu, aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu dengannya. Aku janji Sehun. Mulai sekarang kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi." kataku lirih

Sehun menatap iba diriku, dia berusaha memegang tanganku, tapi dengan cepat aku menepisnya.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah lancang mencintaimu, aku janji akan menghapus rasa ini" kataku

"Luhan, bisakah kita berteman? Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu setelah ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku juga menyayangimu" katanya dengan nada memohon

"Hm, kita akan berteman" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang yeoja. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang yeoja cantik.

Yeoja itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun dan memeluk lengan Sehun dengan posesif.

"Lu, kenalkan dia calon Tunanganku yang aku bilang tadi," kata Sehun

'Jedarrrr

Hatiku seperti baru saja tertembak peluru emas yang sangat panas.

"Cantik, kenalkan aku Luhan." kataku pada yeoja itu sambil mengulurkan tanganku. kemudian yeoja menjabat tanganku.

"Sudah hampir malam, aku pulang dulu ya" kataku sambil bangkit dari dudukku

"Semoga kalian bahagia" kataku. Kemudian aku berjalan menjauhi Sehun dan Yeoja itu.

'Hiks.. Kenapa kau jahat, sehunie?'

Aku terus saja berujar sambil berjalan lemas, mataku sudah bengap karna air mata yang terus saja mengalir dari mataku. tak perduli orang-orang yang memperhatikanku karna keadaanku saat ini.

Sehunie.. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku padamu?

Tuhan.. Kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku? Dosa apa yang telah aku perbuat hingga kau menghukumku seberat ini? Aku tidak sanggup, Tuhan..

Hiks.. Hiks..

Hunie, tiadakah ruang dihatimu untukku yang mungkin bisa untuk ku singgahi? Hanya untuk sekedar penyejuk disaat ku layu..

Tuhan.. Hentikanlah denyut nadi jantungku, tanpa dia tahu betapa sucinya hatiku untuk memilikinya.

Aku mencintaimu Hunie, sampai mati nanti. kau adalah cinta terakhirku..

Author Pov

Luhan berjalan tanpa melihat arah, dan tiba-tiba saja..

"Luhan awassss!"

Brakk!

Sebuah truck besar menghantam tubuh mungilnya hingga ia terguling ke jalanan. Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari cepat menuju Luhan.

"Hyung bangun! Ku mohon! Tolongg" kata Chanyeol

"Ada apa ini? Luhan?" Sehun yang juga melewati tempat itu langsung berlari ketika melihat Luhan yang kini berada dipangkuan Chanyeol dengan berlumuran darah disekitarnya tubuh dan wajahnya

Luhan membuka sedikit matanya, nafasnya sudah berada didetik-detik terakhir.

"Aku akan panggilkan ambulance" kata Sehun sambil memencet beberapa digit nomor diponselnya

"Se-sehun-nie.." kata Luhan disela-sela nafas nya

"Aku disini, luhan" kata Sehun nada cemas

"Sa-sarang-hae.." katanya Luhan

"Luhan! Luhan hyung! Luhan hyung bangun!" kata Chanyeol ketika Luhan menutup matanya sambil tersenyum tenang.

Ketika ambulance datang, Luhan langsung dibawa masuk kedalam ambulance, dengan keadaan tidak bernyawa.

"Brengsek! Ini semua karenamu!"

Bugh! Bugh!

Chanyeol melayangkan pukulannya diwajah Sehun

"Aku minta maaf, aku memang kejam. Aku tidak punya hati" kata Sehun

"Sialan kau brengsek! Karenamu aku harus kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi! Brengsek! Kau pantas mati!" kata Chanyeol lalu melayangkan lagi pukulan diwajah Sehun.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak mencintainya sama seperti dia mencintaimu!" kata Chanyeol masih dengan nada marahnya

"Aku menyayanginya, aku menyesal. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" kata Sehun

"Brengsek! Apa dengan mengucapkan kata maaf Luhan hyung akan bangun lagi hahh!" kata Chanyeol yang kini siap untuk memukul wajah Sehun lagi

"Chanyeol cukup!" Chanyeol menoleh ketika mendengar suara Benji. Benji langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengajaknya ke rumah sakit dimana Luhan dibawa.

"Aku berjanji akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Camkan itu, Oh Sehun!" kata Chanyeol dengan nada mengancam.

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Luhan, Sehun tidak menghadiri pemakaman Luhan. Karna dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol masih menyimpan dendam yang dalam padanya.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap makam Luhan dari jauh, menunggu tempat itu sepi. Barulah dia mendatangi makam itu.

"Sehun," Sehun tersontak kaget mendengar suara kai.

"Ya, kai?" kata Sehun

"Aku menemukan ini dimeja belajar Luhan hyung." kata kai sambil memberikan sebuah buku diary milik Luhan.

"Aku sudah membacanya, aku memberikannya padamu agar kau menyadari betapa hyungku sangat mencintaimu" kata Kai

Sehun kemudian membuka buku diary Luhan setelah Kai beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

Sehun tersenyum membaca isi diary Luhan, dia juga kesal ketika membaca dimana Chanyeol menduakannya dan lebih memilih Baekhyun daripada dirinya. Kemudian dia terus membaca, sampai pada saat dia bertemu Sehun dan mulai menyukainya.

Dilembaran terakhir, tepat tanggal Sepuluh Mei 2015. Sehun menitikan air matanya ketika membaca isi tulisan yang ada didiary Luhan.

10-05-2015

Hari ini Sehunie sama sekali belum menghubungiku, hmm.. Hunie sedang apa ya? Apa dia disana merindukan Luhanie?

Diary.. Entah kenapa, hari ini aku merasa lelah, hmm Diary, aku merindukan pelukan Sehunie.. Aku benar-benar ingin terlelap dipelukannya, pelukan hangat yang selalu bisa membuatku nyaman. Aku mencintai Sehunieku.. Sangat.. Bahkan aku rasa cintaku pada Sehunie sudah mengalahkan rasa ku pada Chanyeol, hmm Sehunie.. Jeongmal Saranghae,, aku harap Sehunie juga mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan Luhanie.

Oh iya.. Kalau luhanie sudah tidak ada disamping sehunie lagi, sehunie janji yah sehunie harus jaga diri, jangan telat makan hmm nanti sehunie sakit:(

Saranghaeeee sehunieeee..

Setelah membaca itu, Sehun langsung berlari menuju makam Luhan yang sudah sepi, Sehun menciumi batu nisan Luhan , memeluk makam Luhan dan terus berujar kata Maaf dan berharap Luhan akan bangun lagi. Tapi semuanya sia-sia, Luhan sudah bahagia di alam sana, Tuhan sangat menyayangi Luhan, maka dari itu Tuhan menjemput Luhan agar Luhan tidak tersiksa lagi didunia.

End.

Apaan ini :g

Uhh, ini Curhatan hati Uhen sebenernya :'v

Oh iya, tadinya Uhen gak mau buat ending kek gini-_- tapi entah kenapa malah jadi gini/?

Woahh, seratus lima belas menit tanpa edit. Wkwkwkwk

Ini uhen ketik di hp, jadi ya gitu ga sempet baca ulang. Maaf kalo Tijel -.- feel nya gak dapet :( maaf ya sekali lagi, uhen belum bisa update yang Love's Never Wrong. Sepertinya itu akan aku update setelah lepi ku bener..

Soooo,

Review nya bebih ? :*

Khamsahamnida~ *bow*


End file.
